


home for the summer

by uhohhjennie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, American high school, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lowercase, Song Lyrics, Underage Drinking, and tagging, part 2 soon???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohhjennie/pseuds/uhohhjennie
Summary: kiyoko knew it was going to end. but why did it have to end like this?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 9





	home for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> the song is home for the summer by sara kays !!
> 
> italics is when they're speaking japanese

**_started getting close freshman year, when all our friends were smoking cigarettes and_ **

**_we couldn’t stand that secondhand smoke_ **

sophomore year had always been a special time in kiyoko’s life, she had moved from miyagi to los angeles, she met koushi sugawara (who preferred to go by suga) and daichi sawamura who helped her with the massive culture shock. she also met asahi azumane who, even though his japanese wasn’t great, helped her improve her english and translate for her when she needed it. she also got her licence that winter. she quickly adapted to her new environment and enjoyed all the activities the american schools had that the ones back home didn’t. but the one thing kiyoko still couldn't fathom was what was so exciting about smoking, it gave her a bad headache and the smell alone easily turned her off from it.

her first high school party was at daichi’s house, his parents were away and he had just turned sixteen, and it was new years eve. she really didn’t know what to expect but from the few american movie’s she has seen before it was exactly like it, daichi’s house was huge and there were people everywhere, thankfully asahi noticed her distress and told her she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to do. she met saeko, a senior who befriended her older brother, who, unlike kiyoko, he enjoyed smoking and drinking with his friends. ‘mom would kill him if she knew what he was doing’ kiyoko thinks to herself, she’ll for sure use it as blackmail against him in future arguments. despite the fun she was having, the smell of the smoke was making her dizzy. she wandered away from suga and asahi and found herself in what she assumed was daichi’s bedroom. what she wasn’t expecting was two see two boys in the room, one laying in the bed and the other sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka in hand. 

“oh sorry i thought that-” kiyoko still wasn’t comfortable speaking english but the embarrassment of walking into a room uninvited was enough to make her forget. 

the boy laughed and shook his head, “don’t worry about it, it’s just his one over here can’t handle his drinks.” there was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. “ _ah you’re kiyoko! your brother is friends with my sister i think.”_ he had suddenly switched to speaking japanese, a wave of relief passed through kiyoko. she noticed it was heavily accented but he had no problem putting his sentence together. 

kiyoko nodded, “ _i didn’t mean to bother but the smoke was getting too much for me. is it okay if i stay here for a little bit?”_

“yeah, _that's fine. i’m tanaka ryuunosuke, you can call me ryu!_ _i’m a… uhhh_ freshman” he smiled, kiyoko was grateful for his efforts to make it easier to communicate with each other.

“ _it’s okay if it’s easier to speak english i can understand you. who’s he?”_ kiyoko motioned to the boy who was knocked out on daichi’s bed.

 _“_ it’s cool, _saeko insists i practice my japanese more. she says i sound like a 5 year old.”_ ryu turned around to roll the boy around to make space for kiyoko to sit with him, “this is yuu, or noya, _he’s japanese too but he’s worse at speaking it than i am.”_

she laughs as she takes a seat next to him, hands her the bottle of vodka and she accepts it. they spent the next hour talking about everything and anything, when she told him she was from miyagi he excitedly told her that he had been born there but moved to los angeles when he was six. 

_“you were born in japan but can’t even speak japanese properly?”_ kiyoko teased, maybe it was all the alcohol that was giving her all the confidence to speak so freely. 

“awh c’mon yoko i’m trying” ryu whined. yoko? she’s never liked nicknames, but if it was ryu calling her yoko she didn’t mind. 

“ _how do you know daichi?”_ kiyoko asked. 

“ _volleyball team and_ uhh also we went to middle school together.” 

kiyoko nodded while drinking from the bottle, between the two of them in the last hour they almost finished the entire bottle of tito’s. she forgot all about the party and spent the rest of the party talking with ryu. at some point yuu woke up but fell right back to sleep, ryu had the smart idea of drawing on yuu’s face with a sharpie he found and kiyoko encouraged him . she wasn’t normally like this and she also wasn’t one to underage drink with a stranger she’d just met but that was that. 

“ _he’s going to be so mad at you, ryu-chan.”_ she laughed and handed him a pink marker. 

ryu tried his best to hide the redness in his face, “ryu-chan? _i haven’t heard that since i left japan.”_

“ _oh i’m sorry i didn’t mean to_ -” kiyoko blushed, maybe she crossed a line?

“no no no! it’s okay,really! i like it” ryu reassured her and continued drawing a pink mustache on yuu. 

yuu opened his eyes and quickly put everything together, “dude what the fuck?” 

“ _run yoko!_ ” ryu dropped the marker and grabbed kiyoko’s hand to drag her away. normally kiyoko would have stayed back and apologized, and she probably would later when she sobered up, but in the moment it didn’t matter she laughed as she ran through the house with ryu. the party was still going strong so no one paid any attention to the two of them running towards the green house in the backyard, kiyoko saw suga raise his eyebrows at her but she waved him off. ryu and kiyoko couldn’t stop laughing, both struggling to catch their breath. kiyoko didn’t care that she was practically sitting on his lap and ryu didn’t say anything about it. 

“ _what time is it?”_

“1:48am why?” 

she was supposed to be home before 12, she didn’t realize how long they’d been together. “ _i was supposed to be home an hour ago_ ” 

“ _how far do you live?”_

_“Near rodeo drive. asahi said he would take me home but i don’t think he can drive right now”_

_“that's only fifteen minutes walking! lets go i’ll walk you home.”_ ryu picked himself up and led kiyoko out of the greenhouse. 

_“i can walk home by myself. it's okay.”_ kiyoko didn’t pull her hand away from his. ryu refused to take no for an answer, he said he didn’t live far from her and would walk home. the fifteen minutes from daichi’s house to kiyoko’s went by fast and before she even realized it they were standing outside her front door. 

“ _thank you for tonight ryu-chan”_ kiyoko hadn’t let go of his hand since they left. 

“no worries! and um _since you just moved here you probably don’t know anywhere outside of the area so i was thinking maybe we could_ hang out?” 

kiyoko nodded and before she could answer him verbally her mother opened the door already telling her off in japanese. if it wasn’t for the vodka kiyoko probably wouldn’t have had the guts to place a kiss on ryu’s cheek and send him off. 

“ _you better start running ryu-chan my dad has a nasty temper”_ she whispered in his ear. 

ryu couldn’t hide the redness on his face anymore, he quickly turned to her mother to apologize and started running down the street 

“happy new year yoko!” 

_

kiyoko felt so stupid. she completely forgot to ask him for his phone number or anything so she spent her entire saturday unable to reach him. much to her surprise her parents didn't say anything about it, her mom hadn’t mentioned ryu to her dad and neither of them said anything about the alcohol smell, but they were angry about her coming home so late even eiji made it home on time. kiyoko think’s the real reason they didn’t punish her is because they’re secretly happy she went beyond comfort zone. she spent most of her new year’s day with asahi, suga and daichi at her house. 

“wow _ryu walked you home?_ i thought he lived in east la?” suga asked to turn daichi, who just shrugged. 

“i thought so too? _he didn’t try anything funny, did he kiyoko?”_ he asked. 

“ _no don’t worry daichi, he walked me home and said he’d walk home._ ” kiyoko reassured him, ryu had been nothing but kind all night (well not to yuu but neither was she). they dropped the subject after that and spent the rest of the day hanging out and celebrating asahi’s birthday before they had to leave for weekend practice. 

kiyoko had a bad habit of sleeping late, and the two week long winter break made it even worse. it was an hour till midnight and kiyoko was watching dumb youtube videos when she recived a text. 

**[unknown number]:** _come to your backyard!_

 **[unknown number]:** _it’s ryu !!!_

her window was the only one facing the backyard and when she opened her curtains she saw ryu sitting at the edge of the pool looking down at his phone. she didn’t know if she should feel annoyed that he lied to her about where he lived, happy that he came to see her, or confused on how he managed to get past the gates. she climbed out her window to avoid the back door alarm going off. 

“ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“do you want to go to the beach?” ryu whispered, or tried to at least, “the fireworks are going all night.” 

kiyoko could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest, she’s never snuck out before or gone out with a boy _alone_. 

“ _you said you lived nearby but suga says you live in east los angeles.”_

“yeah but _i have a friend who drove me home”_

_“why did you tell me you lived nearby?”_

_“would you have let me walk you home?”_

_“no but-”kiyoko doesn’t get to finish her sentence before ryu hands her his jacket._

_“_ that's why i didn’t tell you, _are you coming with me?”_ he asked her. kiyoko took a minute to think about it, she’d be sixteen in a few days so if she is caught she could probably get away with a small white lie to her parents. 

kiyoko nodded “ _ok,_ let’s go.” 

they spent the entire night talking and watching the fireworks, ryu had even brought hot chocolate with him. after that night it became a weekly thing. every saturday night ryu would come to kiyoko’s house and they’d go to the beach, sometimes they would just lay down in the sand and look at the stars, other times ryu would help her with her english homework and kiyoko would bribe ryu into studying. although they were hardly able to see each other at school they spent nearly every day together anyways, kiyoko joined the sports medicine program at her school and attended every volleyball game and practice, after practice ryu would walk her home before leaving himself. 

the summer going into junior year she met kanoka and yui, it was nice to have some friends who weren’t rowdy teenage boys, kanoka was also the one to point out kiyoko’s obvious crush on ryu. yui teased her endlessly when kiyoko denied it but it’s hard to believe when she blushes each time they bring it up. ryu and the rest were probably too dense to notice or didn’t care, whatever it was at least kiyoko didn’t have to deal with it. 

**_i wish we had more time, why did i ever wanna grow up?_ **

by senior year kiyoko was a master at english, prepping for graduation, awarded multiple scholarships and had been accepted to her top universities. ryu had visited japan over the summer after being offered a spot in all japan training camp, he was only a junior but already had offers from division one schools to play for them. 

“i don’t know ryu-chan,” kiyoko sighed, “ucla is probably my top choice but stanford and berkley…” she was pulling up her underwear and putting on ryu’s sweatshirt he left on her floor. 

ryu groaned, he hated talking about college, “i think i’ll commit to manoa. asu maybe? penn state offered a full ride athletic scholarship.” 

“ _what’s going to happen to us_?” she asked, her voice low. it was rare that they spoke in japanese nowadays. 

this probably wasn’t a naked in bed conversation but there really wasn’t much time anymore. graduation was in two months. kiyoko looked over at ryu, he couldn’t even look at her, she knew they would probably have to stop seeing each other but if she went to ucla with asahi and suga she could come down every day since it was only a 30 minute drive. 

“kiyoko, i swear i was gonna tell you but…” he took a deep breath, “i’m doing my senior year in tokyo. i’m training with-” 

“get out.” 

“what?” ryu could feel his break. 

“ _i said get out_.” kiyoko felt hot tears spilling out, she could barely get any words out “ _GET OUT!”_ she started throwing his clothes at him. all she could feel was hurt, angry, why didn’t he tell her sooner? ryu didn’t try to calm her down he knew he fucked up. 

“ _i’m sorry yoko_ ” he tried to reach out to her but she pushed him away and slammed the door on him. 

she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. she felt so humiliated, how could she let it go this far? the first time they did anything was the night after junior year homecoming, ryu had been so shy and kiyoko knew she probably wasn’t the best. everyone's first time was awkward but it was perfect for her, even if she had to deal with the endless teasing from suga and yui. 

kiyoko was thankful that suga, daichi, and asahi didn’t force her to talk about what happened and that kanoka or yui didn’t go to the same school so she didn’t have to deal with them nagging. the next two months went quickly but the emptiness kiyoko felt started becoming unbearable. maybe she did overreact, she knew how hard ryu worked to get those scholarships and she knew that training in tokyo would get him even better offers but it fucking hurt. 

ryu approached her first at graduation, he had a bouquet of pink and white roses in hand and kiyoko’s favorite green tea boba in the other. she wasn’t angry anymore but it hurt knowing he would be leaving in two weeks. 

“ _i know you probably don’t want to hear me out but please kiyoko…_ ” ryu says, he noticed suga and daichi glaring at him from a distance. there was a long moment of silence before kiyoko responded.

“ _no ryu-chan you shouldn’t be the one apologizing. i shouldn't have reacted like that. i know this is important to you_.” this isn’t how she wanted things to go, “we could stay friends yeah? i’ll be here every summer and we can drink an entire bottle of titos together every new year.” 

“yeah. just friends.” ryu smiled. no this wasn’t supposed to be like this. before he could say anything else yuu came running towards kiyoko with asahi desperately trying to stop him, daichi and suga joined too. 

maybe not now, but in a few summers from now he can set things right with her. 

**_we’ll have lives in two different suburbs_ **

**_we’ll have families with different lovers_ **

**_but for now, i know i’ll see you when we’re_ **

**_home for the summer_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i love tanakiyo so much and I wrote this in like an hour lol at first this was going to be longer but then i got an idea for a part two but taking place 10 years later :D idk let me know if you wanna see that


End file.
